


Happy Anniversary

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: It’s Liam’s and Antonella’s fifth wedding anniversary and each of them prepared a small gift. How will each react and what is the content of those gifts?





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Antonella Lenti
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

“Happy 5th Anniversary, my love, my queen.” Liam holds a bouquet of roses in front of her and smiles full of love at her.

Liam can’t believe that he is married to the most beautiful woman in whole Cordonia. With all the plots against them, they both almost lost hope. Liam never thought he might be allowed to marry a girl from New York, a waitress who had to work to survive. While his father tried to sabotage exact this, Liam and Antonella still fought for it, they didn’t want to give up their love. And now five years later, they see why they never gave up. A wonderful Crown Prince was born some years ago and made the life of Liam and Antonella incredible chaotic but beautiful. He brings some laughs and life into the palace.

“Thank you, my love.“ Antonella responds and gives him a loving kiss. "I still can’t believe that we are married, and I married to you for five years now,” Antonella explains.

“Me neither! I was so scared when I heard you got attacked. But my queen, of course, was able to fight, I’ve never been prouder of you than at this moment.“ Liam grins.

“Aww, that’s sweet.” Antonella grins back at him.

“I still remember our wedding clearly. Your beautiful white wedding dress with the finest lace from Fydelia. You looked breath-taking. You still do.” He strokes her cheek and gazes lovingly into her grey eyes.

“Have you seen yourself? I loved that you wore a white suit. You know why?“

Liam shakes his head. "Why my love?"

“I always dreamed of having a white wedding, everyone wearing white or cream colour. But the groom and bride have to wear white, and you made it come true.”

“Oh, I wish I could’ve made the cream-coloured theme come true too."

“I am married to you, Liam, that’s all I wanted since you stood in front of me in New York.” Antonella smiles.

“When did you really fell for me?“ Liam asks.

"It was love at first sight. I loved how cute you looked; how elegant you spoke. And when I knew I want to spend the rest of my life with you, was at the Forgotten Falls.” She reminisces.

 

Suddenly two small hands grab Liam’s leg. Liam chuckles and looks down to see their son Alexander grabbing his chino, looking up at him with big grey eyes.

“Da-Da"

Liam picks him up and showers his face with kisses. Alex starts to giggle and smile.  
"Does someone need Dada’s attention?” He kisses his cheek while Alex cuddles on him. "And this one here is the best moment in our life. When you told me, you are pregnant with this little boy here.“ Liam smiles at Alex before returning his gaze back to Antonella. "I burst into tears."

Antonella chuckles. "Yeah, and I hope you will that again."

“Well if I have a reason too,” Liam responds.

Antonella smiles and puts the roses into a vase on the table and take Alex from his arm to the surprise of Liam.

"Look into the red velvet box over there,” Antonella said.

Liam walks over to It and takes the velvet box. He opens it and his eyes widen. “No!” Liam looks up to his wife who is smiling at him with Alex on her arm. "You are…?“

“Yes, I am, we are going to have a little princess, Liam,” Antonella explains.

Liam gasps and puts the box on the table before walking over to Antonella, cupping her face gently and kissing her romantically. “I will have a baby girl?” Liam sniffs.

Antonella wishes away his tears with her free hand. “Yes, you will. Happy Anniversary."

“This feels more like, Christmas, birthday and anniversary on one day.” Liam laughs in between his tears.

Alex puts his hands over to Liam’s face and wishes the drops away. “Dada?”

Liam smiles and takes Alex back and kisses him. “Dada is okay, he is very happy to have soon a little girl running in this palace. You are going to be a big brother.” Liam explains and Alex smiles and his father. “And that means no carrying big brother Alex around. Only Dada is allowed to carry him.” Liam arches an eyebrow while looking at his wife.

“Yes, my love. All heavy objects and person you will carry from now on. I will enjoy being pregnant and getting showered by love and affection from my loving caring husband.” She kisses him again and gazes into his black eyes.

“I wanted to say thank you, Liam. I know I don’t have to, but I really want it. You changed my life into a dream I live. I have a wonderful husband who is caring and loving father for our son and soon daughter. You gave me an incredible chaotic" They both let out a laugh. “but a beautiful son. And now you give me a beautiful daughter, a real princess. I look forward to more years with you and with Alex and our girl.” Antonella wishes away a tear.

“I love you, my queen. And I have to thank you as much as you thank me. I mean you gave me Alex and now a daughter. You chose me even when our path wasn’t easy. I love you.“

"I love you too!” She responds.

“I have something for you too, but I think we have to do that a little later.” He points to an envelope in the roses.

“What is this?“ Antonella wonders.

“Open it.” While Antonella fumbles with the envelope Liam kisses Alex again and smiles at him. Alex starts to play with Liam’s hair.

“Oh my god, Liam! You fly to Australia with me?” Liam looks over to Antonella holding the letter in her hands.

“Yes, my love. I know you always wanted to go to Australia, and I want to make this dream come true. Whenever we are ready, we head off to Australia with our beautiful child – no our children.“ Liam grins.  
“Aw thank you thank you thank you!” She cups his face and kisses him. “And now, as much as mommy loves you, Alex, you have time with Uncle Drake now, because I have to celebrate this anniversary with dada.“ She kisses her son.

"Uh-huh. I like the sound of that.” Liam smirks.

Liam and Antonella bring Alex over to Drake who loves to take care of Alex while Antonella and Liam celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary without any child around who could burst into the room any minute.


End file.
